Masquerade!
by Scatterheart Angel
Summary: The mask slipped from his fingers. Suddenly all her hopes and horrors were realised. "Vaan..?"... VaanxAshe, Valentine's day special! Who is the mystery man Ashe meets at the Valentine Masquerade? Why does he seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a short story special for Valentine's day! My favourite day of the year! It won't be more than 3 chapters long. Give me lots of reveiws and I might update quicker ;)**

**Who can guess who Evan is?**

* * *

Masquerade: Chapter 1

A Valentine's Day masquerade, how fitting. Ironic because the young Queen of Dalmasca was doomed to be the only wall flower at her own ball. Ashe was living a masquerade every day of her life. The polite smiles, the pleasant conversations with dignitaries... It was all a mask. On the inside, she felt hollow.

Each day was another drip in an ocean of tears. Dalmasca was wearing her Queen thin.

Ashe glanced at her costume laid garishly over her bed. Admittedly, it was _beautiful._ A slim fitting pink dress flounced with lace and a matching pearl mask. A Dalmascan rose in full bloom was laced to the neckline.

A soft tap interrupted the silence.

"Lady Ashe, the ball begins in twenty minutes. Please hurry your highness!" Her maid urged from beyond the door.

Ashe sighed heavily, she slipped the dress over her shoulders. She smoother her hands other the none-existent creases. "Isolde, I'm dressed. You may come in now."

A spritely young woman bustled into Ashe's chambers. She was already dressed in her ballroom regalia; a full length crimson dress that matched perfectly with the amber of her eyes. Her gaze caught with Ashe and she smiled brighter than the sun cryst.

"Oh Lady Ashe you look beautiful!" Isolde gushed, "The color matches perfectly with your eyes. I'll have to bring a crowbar to pry all the men from you by the end of the night! Aren't you excited? This is the first ball I've ever been to!"

Isolde Silva Rivera-Dalmasca, second cousin and faithful maid to Dalmasca's Queen was her pillar. She lived up to the small amount of royal blood in her veins; she was pretty, but not stunningly beautiful. She seemed like a fairytale princess with her swept bronze hair and happy-go-lucky halo. One would wonder why she did not live in luxury with her reinstated wealthy family; she'd always answer with a smile, asking how Ashe would survive without her.

She couldn't. Isolde was Ashe's only friend, she needed her more than she would say.

Isolde giggled and rushed to her lady's side. She snatched a brush, and then ran it slowly through the young Queen's hair. "So how do you want your hair done tonight Lady Ashe? I was thinking a Princess sweep complete with some loose curls and—"

"Isolde—"

"Oh! What about make up? Some cherry eye shadow will go perfectly with you're dress. You'll be wanting some matching lipstick Lady Ashe, eye liner too!" The maid chittered away, she scrambled to pick up all of the tubes of make up from Ashe's dresser.

Ashe rolled her eyes. It was no use, like dropping pebbles into a stream. _Time to pick up the boulders._

"Isolde Please! We're family. We've known each other for years now. My name is Ashe."

Isolde paused from where she was beginning to pin Ashe's hair. "You're right. Friends don't address each other as ladies. We're friends aren't we? That's why we're going to the ball together."

"You're one of the few friends I have. I wouldn't trust anyone else to escort me."

"Ashe, you know I'm only there so you're not torn apart by the population of your fanboys. Someone has to make sure our Queen remains decent at her own ball," Isolde winked, remarking in an exaggerated scandalous tone.

"How silly of me to forget. Someone has to ensure that our widow Queen remains innocent for her next figurehead husband." Ashe added, overstating every syllable, "For the honour of the kingdom of course."

Isolde laughed like a pixie. "C'mon Ashe. Let's get you ready for the masquerade ball!"

* * *

Three hairstyles and a misplaced lipstick scandal later, Ashe entered the ball like a normal hume; through the overly decorated front lobbies. The grand hall of the Royal Palace of Dalmasca was a kaleidoscope of reds and golds. The normally solemn walls were painted with scenes of hearts, streamers flared from the ceiling, people rushed past her laughing and giggling. It was so different from the gray room Ashe remembered from yesterday.

Everyone was wearing a mask. They were gaudy accessories with dyed Chocobo feathers and synthetic gems. They waltzed to the melody of the Royal orchestra, dresses spinning with every color of the rainbow._ It's beautiful._

"Where to first then? I can't wait till someone asks me to dance!" Faithful Isolde linked arms with Ashe. She urged the young Queen forward.

"Let's grab something to eat. No one will want to dance with you if you've passed out from dehydration."

Isolde and Ashe stepped past the revellers and into the dining hall. There Dalmascans of all races and class dined from tables of lavishing cuisine. Guests nibbled on golden sticky cakes, strawberry filled truffles, ladyfingers; Ashe even spied a coveted plate of Banora White dumplings.

"Ashe, try some of these sun cakes. They're delicious!" Isolde bit into the flaking pastry, carefully swallowing the red filling without ruining her ruby lipstick.

Ashe selected for herself a sago tart drizzled with raspberry sauce. "Remember Isolde, my name is Amalia and we are sisters and distant cousins to the Queen visiting from Nalbina."

"Aha," Isolde murmured while she stuffed food into her mouth. She made a dash for another chocolate éclair.

Ashe smiled wirily.

* * *

"Hello ladies. I couldn't help but notice you're arrival." A young man with a sparkly half-mask bowed to Isolde and Ashe in turn. He was clearly Rozarrian; graceful slurs of words rolled of his tongue as easily as flattery. The half of his face that was visible was painted with a cheeky grin. "You may call me Duque Javier Fernandez Margrace."

_Well, that clarifies_ _everything_. _He's related to Al-Cid._

Isolde was almost bouncing on her feet with excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you Javier. My name is Isolde Rivera-Dalmasca and this is my sister Amalia."

"The pleasure's all mine," He slanted low and kissed the back of Isolde's hand, "You look every bit as beautiful as the paintings in the Rozarrian Royal Palace. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me for the next dance?"

Isolde turned to Ashe, "You'll be alright without me, won't you?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'll be back soon," With that Isolde and Javier disappeared into the patches of moving rainbows.

Ashe settled herself against a wall. She distracted herself by sweeping the skirts of her dress back into place. She glanced to the grand clock on the adjacent wall.

_I wanted to change the world... Yet I never found what I was looking for._

"May I have this dance?"

She jolted awake.

A man appeared in front Ashe. She glanced to his eyes, and she was caught. Her heart fairly tried to leap out of her chest with a single thump. It was the oddest sensation. The young man's eyes were a startling cornflower blue, his features concealed beneath an ivory mask. He smiled roguishly. _Who...? _

"Who are you?"

"Ah...No one of importance. I'm Evan," the young man's voice was light like a sunny spring breeze. It past over Ashe, leaving her wondering deep those tenor undertones could go.

Evan bowed low, he surfaced wearing another smirk. Ashe noted his impeccable sense of fashion. His tailored ebony suit fitted like a glove over his lean figure, he wasn't heavily muscled, but his broad shoulders and tapered waist outlined his pleasing 'v' shaped frame.

_Evan... Who? _There was something all too familiar about that smile. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes sparkled like champagne when he looked at her. Ashe mentally chided herself when she realised she was staring, her lips wide in a very unbecoming way for a Queen. His smile spread.

"I asked if you would care to dance. What's your name milady?" He asked in a sing-song way, almost laughing within his words.

"Amalia Rivera-Dalmasca."

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you."

Her partner pulled the young Queen onto the marble dance floor. The music started. The Royal Orchestra began swooning out the low cords of a waltz. Evan pulled Ashe into his embrace, he grasped her right hand. His other hand slid around her waist to settle on the small of her back. He led her in time of the music.

Ashe could almost cry out at the beauty of it all. They danced like autumn leaves falling softly onto grass. Their liquid movement flowed from one too the next, rendering Ashe speechless. She watched his eyes. Their warm gaze never left her once.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Ashe breathed.

"My sister taught me. I've been dancing for most of my life."

There wasn't a ballroom filled with people, nor was there the beautiful music that floated into the background.

Just them. And the dance.

"So where about are you from then? I haven't seen you around Rabanastre," his voice was low and enquiring in her ear. Ashe suddenly noticed how he slyly closed the distance between their bodies. She moved away (slightly), wondering that if she looked up she would see his smirk.

"Nalbina. I'm visiting Rabanastre with my sister. We're second cousins to Queen Ashelia."

He chuckled, it was airy like a tumbling wind. "The Queen, huh? I've heard she's quite the spitfire."

"Excuse me! Our Queen is a benevolent and just ruler. I will not hear of her name sullied in my presence."

Evan smiled strangely. Ashe wondered if there was a deeper meaning behind his smirk. "If you say so."

_I almost gave myself away. I have to be more careful!_

She sensed the need to turn the conversation. "Enough about me, tell me more about yourself. What are you occupied as? Where are you from?"

"I'm a nethicite merchant. Born, breed and raised here in Rabanastre."

Ashe figured that he couldn't be an aristocrat. Although his dress sense spoke against this, Evan's posture was far too relax (yet refined) to be that of a member of the courts. Even while dancing he held her smoothly, unlike those women paired with men holding their spines as straight as a spear. She did not envy their partners.

The song ended with the last notes of a violin. Ashe was almost disappointed. The members of the orchestra brushed of their suits and dresses, laid their instruments aside and broke up into a short intermission.

Evan grasped Ashe's hand and led her off to the side. "Let me get you something to drink. Wait right here."

He moved away towards to bowl of punch. Isolde spotted Ashe, she made her way over with Javier connected to her arm.

"I see you have a date Amalia. Do you know him?"

"No, but I have a strange feeling I do. I don't recognise him."

"He looks pretty handsome to me!" Isolde giggled. Javier pouted, "Oh stop it, you're not so bad either."

"I should say so!"

"If you could excuse us for a moment Javier," The Rozarrian nodded. Isolde and Ashe walked into the entrance to a deserted corridor.

"Ashe, you're fairly glowing! You must be in love!" Isolde gasped scandalously.

"Don't be a child Isolde."

"But he is handsome, isn't he? I bet under those clothes he has a glorious backside," She giggled through her hands.

Ashe rolled her eyes

"You should marry him," She whispered with sparkling eyes.

Ashe sighed, "Not likely. You read too many fairytales dear cousin. I'm afraid that the only thing we have in common with Cinderella is that we'll turn back to out respective professions at midnight."

Isolde ignored everything Ashe said, she swooned like a proper princess, "I hope Javier will elope with me to Rozarria. Can you imagine how wonderful it would be to live in a proper Palace?"

"You already live in—"

"Oh! Looks like my man is waving. Be good Ashelia!" She ran of with a wink.

* * *

_I... Sometimes wish I could be as bubbly and as carefree as Isolde. I feel so empty._

"Hey there lonely. What're you doing over here by yourself?"

Ashe turned. Evan was standing there with a drink in each hand, he handed one to Ashe. She smiled _It would seem I'm not alone anymore..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of Masquerade!: the Valentine's day special. Enjoy!**

* * *

Masquerade: Chapter 2

Ashe swirled the golden liquid contained within a crystal fluted glass with a groomed finger, deep within thought. She didn't drink it. No doubt it was spiked with alcohol beyond recognition.

She peeked up at her partner. He seemed content watching her. Though his creamy patterned mask that veiled his features; his eyes expressed his ease. And something else, something undistinguishable.

"The orchestra's on a break, would you like to go for a walk around the gardens?"

Evan offered her his hand. Ashe faltered, she glanced from his clear expression to his calloused hands. Could she trust this man enough to gallivant with him through the secluded gardens? At night?

Deeper down, there was in infinite curiosity to discover who he was, why he seemed so alluring. There was a deeper meaning to the spark of emotion in his blue eyes. Ashe felt like she was gazing through gossamer curtains.

There was no fear. She trusted him. (Somehow)

Ashe accepted his hand.

Their foot steps echoed through the empty halls. Oddly he seemed to know where he was going.

After another right turn they stood in a wondrous garden and veranda. The new fountains of hearts and cupids were lit with red glows, the light spilling over the flowers and grass. Ashe glimpsed couples locked in arduous embrace hidden behind niches.

Ashe turned to Evan. He was still, drinking deeply the surroundings. He sat down on a polished bench overlooking the lawn and garden. He motioned for her to sit with him. Ashe complied.

_There's something different about him. The masks set us free... We can truly be ourselves._

"My mother loved flowers. She used to grow them in alleyways behind buildings." His eyes were impossibly bright with feeling, "She used to sell them in little carts my father made for her birthday. She'd always use the spare gil to buy toys for my brother and I."

"What happened to her?" She whispered, the words falling from her tongue as if she already the answer.

"She died. In the plague before the war. It might have been better that way," His head bowed, he whispered in a low voice, "She never would have wanted to have seen my brother in his last days before he died."

Ashe watched him. They seemed to have so much in common; they'd both watched the people they loved die before their eyes. He looked up and must have seen her questioning gaze, "Tell me about you're family."

_My family... When was the last time I thought about my mother? So many memories._

She felt like she could open up to him, it was their loss that made them kindred spirits.

"My mother... She died of consumption when I was twelve." Ashe paused, she smiled bitter sweetly, "My fondest memory of her was when I was six; she used to take me to the markets and let me choose whatever gaudy jewellery took my fancy. When we returned home she would let me use her lipstick and parade around the Palace like a proper princess."

Evan nodded, Ashe was relieved to see that he didn't offer her meaningless condolences like the manicured words of the aristocrats. He just... listened. That was all the young Queen could have asked for.

Her voice broke a little more with every word, "I had brothers, eight of them. Aleksadr was the oldest. He used to dance with me at the Midsummer celebrations. Cecil and Firion taught me to wield a sword. I don't remember much of Bazil, Arther and Chaz. They died when I was very young."

Ashe paused. Evan was listening patiently. He gestured for her to continue, "Mykal and Reuel were my only younger siblings. We used to have tea parties with my mother's good china. They succumbed to the plague..."

"Try to remember the good times. Don't let your memory of them be clouded by their deaths," Evan said.

"Their deaths were unjust! War took four of my brothers from me. My father, my aunt... My husband. I have no one left... I went to every one of their funerals wishing that we could trade places!"

Evan didn't at all seem offended by her outburst. He replied softly, soothing the wound with lotion.

"They died fighting for the people they loved. For Dalmasca... For their Queen." Evan said so quietly Ashe almost didn't hear. His words stopped her dead. Were his last words directed at her or was he making a generalisation?

"Perhaps Ashelia does not deserve the tribute of a million men's' lives," She whispered bitterly. For a moment Evan said nothing.

"She'll make it through. She's the strongest person I know. And she's not alone." There was certainty in his tone, like he would bet his life on that statement.

It sparked a rusty circuit in her memory banks. She still didn't know who he was. But... he was so much like _Rasler. _His sincerity under his smile and eyes, the way he understood her every word. But he was _different_.

_He understands me. He really understands me._

How did he know she was asking for support hidden within her statement? Somehow he knew how to comfort her. Deep in her mind a scar reopened many times finally began to heal.

"Thank you," Ashe smiled. She placed her hand on his.

"What for?"

"For listening."

He kept her hand. He held it while they listened to the music of the night. It was tranquil watching the weaning moon in a lonely garden. Tranquil; and soul binding.

Ashe's ears pricked to the slow waltz of the orchestra's music. Evan stood up, "C'mon, let's go have another dance."

She followed him without a second thought.

* * *

For the next few hours Ashe and Evan shared every dance. It was a fairytale. The magick that was held between the two of them made her heart ache at forbiddance of it all. She wanted time to stop, so that they could share that moment forever.

Ashe asked him more of his life, yet she could not gleam more information than was painfully obvious. She knew that he was hiding something. It irritated her further that she did not recognise him. It was all a mask. A giant metaphorical masquerade.

Yet... She was falling in love with him. _Deeply_ in love with him. It wasn't all like her love for Rasler. It was sharp like the thorn of a rose and at the same passionate like provoking dances he led her through during the night. She was diving so deep she didn't know if she wanted to see the surface again. It was _beautiful._

They spoke of their love for their country, what they hoped for in Dalmasca's future. They shared stories of happy memories. It was healing. For both of them.

How could she tell him her feelings?

* * *

"This must be the final dance. May I share it with you?" He was quieter then, as if in solemn contemplation.

"Of course."

Evan led Ashe onto the dance floor. He pulled her close, his arms embracing her waist. Ashe slid her arms around his neck. She laid her forehead on his chest.

They moved slowly with the beat of the music. Ashe fancied that she could hear his heart beat through his clothes. She wondered if they beat to the tune of each other.

"How do you really feel about me?" He said nectar-sweetly in her ear.

There was no denying it any longer. _This may be our last chance._

"I think... I've fallen in love with you."

"Would you still love me if you knew who I was?"

Ashe looked up into his gaze. His beautiful sky blue gaze. Did it matter? He had helped her find the light in her soul. She could see now. And what she saw with her heart was beautiful.

She could not find words to express her sincerity, so she borrowed those of another long dead, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

He didn't reply. Not with a trademark smirk. His eyes were emotionless.

The music ended. The dance ended.

Ashe was reminded again that it was all a masquerade. Life was hidden behind one mask or another, whether it be status or stereotype. Beads and sequins hide the truth, ugliness and beauty. It is only when the mask is truly shed they see the light and the sham that was their lives.

It was different for Ashe. She put on a mask and in turn shredded the one she wore invisibly, the mask that hid the sorrow wasting her soul. With his help.

Evan hadn't moved an inch. His hands firmly held Ashe into place.

He glanced to the clock. One minute to twelve. One minute until the deception was over. One minute until Cinderella turned back into a Queen.

"There's no use pretending anymore, Ashe."

Ashe froze. _He knew who I was the entire time?_

"What...?" She breathed, flabbergasted.

Through the storm of confusion Ashe heard Evan (?) still whispering softly in her ear. "I wanted to see you again."

Suddenly all his features, all his gestures, his speech seemed all too familiar. They exploded in her eyes like a million warning signs. She _knew_ him. She was sure she did.

Ashe glanced from his slim figure, to his cornflower eyes to his dusky blonde hair. Her mind struck gold, but she brushed the revelation aside like trash. _Could it really be...?_

"Who are you?"

The grand clock struck midnight. Everywhere around Ashe people slipped off their disguises. The masks fell away with a great deal of gasps and giggles.

Ashe turned expectantly back to Evan. The rest of the world fell away.

His hands drew to his face. He unlaced the ribbons. The mask slipped from his fingers.

Suddenly all her hopes and horrors were realised.


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade: Chapter 3

"Vaan...?" His name fell from her lips. Pure, unadulterated shock flooded her mind.

Faded into the background, the last words of a soprano sang softly, "_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . ."_

"Why? Why are you here? What possessed you to deceive me like this!"

To Ashe's surprise, he didn't explain his ruse, rather he sung softly with the words of a song they danced to only moments ago. _"__Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Let me lead you from your solitude."_

He was no accomplished singer, his tenor tone cracked a little more with every word, but his voice held meaning. And Ashe understood his every word. He was asking her spend every day with him, to let him be her light, to never again live with her pain.

Suddenly the confident aura and smiling smirk were just a memory. When he spoke she could see every chink in his amour, "Do you still love me? Now that you know who I am?"

He still held her close. An arm folded around her waist, another drifted upwards, trailing along her spine until it reached the base of her neck. His hand combed her hair softly, in long soothing motions.

Ashe couldn't see his face. His head knelt so that his chin rested on her shoulder and his soft platinum hair brushed her cheek. She almost wished she could, his heart seemed to be splintering with every word.

"I-I..." Ashe stuttered.

_Do I?_ _Could a Queen truly love an pauper turned sky pirate?_

Had anything really changed? There was still that uncontrollable force threatening to scratch its way out from beneath her chest. Her heart already knew the answer. It sang it out loud with perfect clarity.

He pressed his lips against hers in the smallest of kiss before she could push him away. Her heart, soul and body tingled like the sparks of fireworks above them.

"Vaan... I—"

Vaan withdrew from their embrace. He took Ashe's hand and curled her fingers around a folded piece of paper. Before she could voice another word he merged into a lump of stargazed dancers watching the fireworks through the glass ceiling. Ashe traced her lips with a finger.

She glanced at the note. She expected a lifetimes worth of poorly written poetry, but instead... There were song lyrics.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you, to fight beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Let me be your freedom,  
Let me be you're light  
I'm here, always beside you  
to guard you and to guide you . . ._

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
Say the word and I will follow you . . ._

_Love me,  
That's all I ask of you . . ._

Ashe flipped the page. His words were simple yet overwhelming with feeling.

_Be my Valentine?_

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I will!"

Through the flurry of rainbowed silk she glimpsed him. A smirk surfaced, barely faltering under his crumbling heart. He twisted his hand and bowed low in an intricate fashion. Ashe couldn't help but wonder if his gestures were skin deep.

Somehow she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. Ashe blinked. He disappeared behind a pair of lovers. His twinkling eyes and infectious smile was burned into her memory.

* * *

_Am I really that superficial?_

Ashe sat on the edge of her bed. It was the night after the masquerade. She was waiting...

The balcony curtain billowed softly. The soft _clank_ of metal against marble alerted her of another presence.

Vaan stepped out from behind the shadows of the curtain. As casually as he walked, Ashe could see the cracks in his mask. _He doesn't want to have his heart broken again..._

"Vaan..." The young Queen whispered like a prayer.

He stepped closer. Those blue eyes seemed sigh with longing. Ashe averted her gaze. His eyes _burned_, it hurt to watch them. He was silently asking for what she did not have.

"Why are you here?" She stated. She held back her voice, barricading her flood of emotions.

"Ashe... you know why I came. I just couldn't stay away," he smiled warmly.

"..." Her eyes remained downcast. Vaan sighed audibly.

"Where do we stand Ashe? Are we more to each other than a Queen and her citizen?" He echoed the same question, longing for reassurance. "How do you really feel about me?"

"It matters not how I feel. My love is for my kingdom." She spoke, her voice sounding more resigned than she felt.

"So that's it then. You'll put your kingdom before your happiness."

"Yes."

"Aren't you being a little selfish?"

Ashe rounded on him, "Excuse me?"

"What about how I feel? You're condemning me to a lifetime with a broken heart." He gestured dramatically. "This is love! Do you really want to throw away what we have and marry some blue-blooded suitor?"

Ashe stood up, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You cannot expect me to forfeit my kingdom for the sake of your bleeding heart!"

"That's not what I meant—"

"What do you want from me! Why are you even here?" Her tone was desperate "You told me once that you longed for freedom. You now have everything you have ever wanted. What could I offer you that every other woman could not?"

"Love!" He shouted, "That's all I've ever wanted from you."

"This isn't a fairytale! Curb your ridiculous fantasies of happy endings." Ashe drew a quivering breath. "You're young. Find yourself a woman who can offer you her whole heart. Mine is in pieces."

He glanced to the floor and scuffed his metal boots against the carpet, "We're both broken in some ways, aren't we? Let's pick up the pieces together."

Somewhere inside of Ashe, something snapped. "I don't need your help, thief!"

Immediately she brought her hand to her mouth as if to catch her words before they reached his ears. It was too late. Her heart crushed in her chest when she saw him physically _wince. _His expressive eyes did little to hide his emotionally crumpled gaze.

_What have I done? He offers me his heart and I trodden it to the floor!_

"...Vaan, I—"

"Is that all I am to you? A petty thief?" His beautiful voice was misted over like a creature resigned to darkness.

_How can I make you understand?_

"You know how I feel! I'm in love with you!"

"Then let me help you! Ashe, even I can see that you're crumbling. You may be the strongest person I know but you don't have to continue fighting alone." He moved closer as he spoke and embraced her shoulders with his arms. It was... comfortable. And safe. But at the same time eclipsed.

_This won't last. Can I hold on to this moment forever?_

Ashe's gaze drifted to her ill used mirror. The reflected beauty of Vaan holding her in his embrace was shadowed by her complexion.

She was withering. The young Queen was horrified to see how hollow her gaze was. Her eyes were deadened beyond her twenty and one years; her hair no longer seemed to hold its original lustre. She wondered for a moment if she could even wield a blade as she once had. This rose was wilting before the needs of her country and the weight of her heart.

_When did I become so weak? I...really do need him, don't I?_

_Why am I denying the way I feel about him? Nothing has changed..._

_This truly is love isn't it?"_

"You're right. I'm sinking in my own darkness... How can I be strong for my kingdom when I cannot tame my own demons? I'm fading..."

Vaan said nothing. He tightened his hold on her shoulders in silent anticipation.

She spoke with the purest sincerity. "You are my light. You've given me everything I ever longed for. Hope, dreams...love. You are my reason for fighting. All I ask of you is to stay with me."

He whispered softly, "For how long?"

"Till the very last dance."

Ashe slid her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a breathless kiss.

They drank deep in each other, not with hesitant sips but with great gulps of nectar that left Ashe's toes curled and heart frozen. The undesirable _passion _she felt radiated from their bodies in the places they touched, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, heart to heart. She never felt so emotionally close to him. Ashe memorised his scent, the softness of his hair, the way his lips moved against hers.

She pulled away first. "Vaan... Will you marry me?"

Vaan smirked. "Well, I think it quite clear who the man in this relationship is."

"I'm being serious."

He pressed his lips against hers in another smouldering kiss.

* * *

One month later gossip swept the three kingdoms of Ivalice. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, reigning Queen of the kingdom of Dalmasca was to be wedded in six months to a lost noblemen of the Republic of Landis; who was in fact their favourite sky pirate, Vaan Ratsbane.

Those who knew Vaan growing up laughed through their teeth. To think the scrawny rat hunter they once knew beguiled their Queen and created a fake linage for himself supported by none other than the honourable Judge Magistrate Gabranth, was laughable. They'd then silently advise the to-be-groom to polish his manners (and accent).

Those who voiced confusion as to how a normal Dalmascan _and_ pirate could be the long lost noblemen to the Landis hierarchy, without inexplicable _proof_... soon found themselves rotting in Nalbina's asylum for the insane. (This taboo was heavily enforced by three empire giants.)

As for what followed their wedding the next spring? It's safe to say that they _lived happily ever after._

**The End**


End file.
